The Good Doctor
by IceCoatedHeart
Summary: Logan thinks that he's found a way to block out the pain of loving someone, but it only takes the new doctor to bring it back, but situations arise to make him wonder if the pretty doctor is the right girl for him
1. Chapter One

"Her name is Abby Hudson," Charles Xavier said calmly as he handed the copies of the portfolio to Scott Summers and Ororo Munroe, his most trusted students. "Or more to the fact, her name is Draca, I trust there are no questions on how she got that particular name" Or Storm as everyone was fond of calling her, shook her head, her platinum blonde hair falling by her pretty face, but Scott had something to say.  
  
"So she's like John?" "In a way I suppose, yes. She can spit fire" Scott rolled his blue eyes that were hidden behind his ruby quartz visor. "Then how do you figure she won't join the Brotherhood like he did?" Xavier took a breath. "You need to have faith in some people Cyclopes" Scott repressed the urge to scoff. "Yeah and I bet some people had faith in Hitler and Hussain as well." Storm gave Scott a reprimanding glare and tapped her foot irritably. "Give it a rest Scott," She said. "No," He said just a little too forcefully that had both Charles and Storm staring at him.  
  
"Why should we continuously risk our necks for people who are afraid to risk their own?" He turned on his heels and left Charles's office, letting the heavy oak door slam behind him, which echoed like a gunshot. Charles shook his head slowly and Storm simply stared at the door. "I'm worried about him," Storm said it like a heart felt confession. "He's been so different lately". "He's lost someone he loves" Charles said and wheeled back behind his cherry wood desk and began to shuffle papers.  
  
"We all have. He's acting like he's the only one who's ever lost anyone" Storm carefully put her temper back in check and glanced down at the portfolio in her hand. "So Abby Hudson huh?" She asked, trying to keep her tone even. "Yes. She's 24 years old and lives in Hoboken, New Jersey. It says that she's a doctor at Jersey Memorial" Storm looked up, her dark brown eyes nearly looking through Charles. "Are you looking to replace the medical staff?" Knowing where Storm was going with the with question, Charles cut it off. "You know that I'm not trying to replace Jean in any way, but this school needs a doctor, and Miss Hudson has the requirements" Storm nodded quickly and checked her watch. "I have to go, my class will be coming in soon" It wasn't exactly a lie but Charles knew it was a valid excuse. "We'll talk while they are out for lunch," He said and Storm nodded and left.  
  
As she turned to corner, she viscously tried to blink back the ruthless tears that began to gather in her eyes and caused her to bump into something that felt like a marble statue, which caused her to stumble backwards and would have fallen hard on the ground had she not been caught in the strong arms of the 'statue'. "Clumsy" Logan Hill said as he looked down at Storm, then his keen eyes noticed the slight redness of her eyes. "You've been crying" He said, not softly, but only because it wasn't his way. "No" Storm said stubbornly and tried to get away, but his strong hands were still gripping her slim waist. He let her go because he rather not get his hands scorched, and took a step back. "Whatever you say. Your class is waiting"  
  
Though she had had enough of men for the day already, she knew that she would have to face almost an entire class of them. Her heels clicked neatly across the polished floor and to the front of the class. "Right," She said as she picked up a piece of dusty white chalk and began to scribble on the board. "Ms.Munroe?" A girl with bubble-gum pink hair and golden eyes said and Storm turned to face her. "Yes Lily what is it?" Almost cautiously, Lily Hart said. "Well, you've taught us this yesterday" Incredulously, Storm turned from Lily to stare at the board and realized that she had. "Why didn't anyone stop me sooner?" She asked as she began to strike moodily it off the board.  
  
"We were talking about it," Took over a boy with shaggy ebony hair said. "And we couldn't decide because you look like you want to slug someone, and none of us wanted to be that someone" She glared at him and he nearly cringed under his desk. "You should hope that I don't slug you Michael Sanders" She turned away from him and walked to the book that was open on her desk and flipped through it. "Fine," She said and pulled out a stack of papers from one of the drawers. "Since I've already taught you this, you can take the test. I was going to give you till Friday, but you have till lunch to have it done and on my desk" There was a group of collective groans as Storm passed the papers out and returned to her desk.  
  
The hour that they had for lunch came too soon for Storm's taste she knew that she would have to face Charles, and more then likely Scott would be there too, still disgruntled. She was right, only Scott wasn't exactly talking, merely grunting or using monosyllable words. "The two of you need to go to Hoboken New Jersey to talk to Ms.Hudson. From some sources I've been able to get a hold of, I've been told that she's really a little firecracker yet pleasant enough when it's called". While Charles talked Storm made herself busy by picking pieces of lint off her poppy colored skirt.  
  
"How are we supposed to find this chick?" Scott asked. It was the first complete sentence that he had used so far. "Her shift starts at 3 A.M till 8 that night. Jersey Memorial is at 4631 Turnstiles, just off Jenkins. I've programmed the directions into the jet so you don't have to worry overly much" Scott grunted softly and Storm rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. He was back in his Neanderthal state of mind. Her eyes tracked a stony gray raven as it streaked against the stormy blue New York sky as she half listened to Charles speak. "The both of you are to leave at 7:30 tomorrow morning before the students wake up, you're not to wear the uniforms because it will draw attention, wear your normal clothes. I've gotten Angel Ryan and Garth Wyatt to take over your classes for a while"  
  
Storm and Scott nodded and a bell rang, warning students that the hour for lunch was coming to a end and soon the highly polished halls would be cluttered with returning to there classes, full and sleepy with food and conversation. Trying her best to avoid Logan as she left Charles's office, she started down the hallway and waited for the class to settle again before she gave them the work to be done while she checked the test papers with her ever-present purple pen as she worried about what was to be done in the morning, while she supposed Scott was only concerned about waking up at 7. 


	2. Chapter Two

The piercing alarm jolted Scott out of his pleasant and dreamless slumber. Thunder rolled from the vast sky through the huge house and made him want to shudder and curl up under his warm covers. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and hissed through his teeth as his feet made contact with the icy wooden floors. He quickly dunked his dark chocolate brown hair under the sink to rinse it quickly with tepid water.  
  
Water that was now cold was running down his bare back as he began to brush his teeth. He spit out the minty blue foam and didn't bother to wash it down the sink. He knew that it was gross, but it was too early in the morning to really care. Wiping the water off his body, he walked back into the bedroom to get dressed. He chose a pair of black slacks and a gunmetal sweater and tugged them on with impatience and went to find Storm.  
  
He found her staring blandly out the window wearing loose blue jeans and a fleecy light blue sweater that would have been see-through had it not been for the white tank top underneath it. She looked sad, unbearably sad. "Hey Stormie," He said, trying to make his voice normal since he could sense that Storm needed companionship. She turned from the window, looking at him a little shocked. "Hey Clopsie," She said with a small smile. This was ritual before they went to recruit a mutant. "Ready to jet?" He asked. She linked an arm through the one he offered and nodded. "Let's go"  
  
They headed out to the solid black pavement of the basketball court that was covered with a thin sheet of frost. The X-Jet was waiting for them patiently like a hovering black giant. "Ladies first," Scott said almost gallantly as the ramp descended from the jet. She raised an eyebrow at him as she crossed him and went into the pit to strap into the pilot chair. Scott sat next to her and pulled the strap across him and flicked at multiple switches that turned florescent blue, green, and yellow.  
  
They were well aware that about 20 students had woken from the rumble of the jet and were know staring out the windows that dotted the red bricks of the school walls. The jet levitated in the air and hovered for a moment while Storm balanced it against the strong winds that were blowing in from the north. Once level, she eased it higher and soon they were invisible against the moody gray clouds.  
  
It wasn't long before they had gotten to New Jersey and the jet soon seemed to be navigating itself. They landed on the top of an abandoned building that looked sturdy enough to hold the weight of the jet and made there way down to the street by trusting the rickety stairs inside the 10 story building that they supposed used to be another hospital. Brave little russet flowers peeked through the cracks of the broken sidewalk and secretly, Scott could imagine how they felt.  
  
They crossed the street and walked into Jersey Memorial. A young sleepy looking brunette was at the desk and she looked up with interest from the magazine she was reading when she spotted Scott, but her smile feel when Storm walked in behind him. "Hi," Storm said with a cheerful smile that nearly hurt. "We're looking for Abby Hudson, is she in?" The girl whom's tag read Denise examined closely, Scott more then Storm. "Is there an emergency?" Storm got an evil idea and decided not to do it, it was too cruel to Scott.  
  
"No," Scott said with a smile that made Denise's heart flit happily in her chest. "But it's really important that we see her" At that point, Denise looked like an eager puppy who would willingly to flips through a burning hoop if Scott had asked it of her. "She's in Examine 7," Denise said and leaned over the desk for two reasons. To point in the direction of the room, and to see if she could tempt Scott with peeks of cleavage, however Scott just smiled his thanks for the information and followed Storm down the hall that was painted a buttery yellow.  
  
They came to Examine 7 and were nearly run over by a stout man with thinning black hair. He barked an order and left as quickly as he had come. Storm slowly eased the frosted glass door and saw a little boy, no more then 5 lying shrunken in the white bed sheets. His cheeks were flushed with fever and his fine blonde hair stood up in mused spikes, but his face was unusually ashen. Then Storm noticed the woman slumped in the chair by his bedside, her strawberry blonde hair created a screen from her face and the way her back was heaving gently made Scott and Strom realize that she was crying.  
  
She looked up sharply at the sound of the door opening and her eyes pinned the two of them to the spot. "He was so sick," Was all she could say before the tears consumed her voice again and it broke. Storm went to her side. "What was his name?" She asked softly. "Cody Adams. His mother brought his in because she thought that he might be getting the flu" Her voice held the distinctive sound of South Africa, which neither Storm nor Scott expected, but it was pleasant to listen to, only now it was broken with tears. "It wasn't the flu though," She continued and looked up at Scott and he had to pretend that her unbearably sad heart-of-the-ocean blue eyes didn't have an effect on him.  
  
"He had a fever that had already peeked over 107, he shouldn't have been alive when his mother brought him in, it isn't possible for a body to survive that kind of heat. He died at 5:42 this morning" As if she suddenly remembered that she didn't have the slightest idea who Scott or Storm were and why there were in her Examine Room, she rose quickly, the silver stethoscope dropping to the floor with a clatter. "Who the hell are you?" She demanded. Storm took a step closer and if in a hilarious tango, Abby Hudson took one back.  
  
"My name is Ororo Munroe, and this is Scott Summers," Storm said as she pointed to him. "We need to talk to you Dr.Hudson" Abby eyed Storm and Scott with no sign of giving in. "Talk" She said in a hiss and Scott thought that she looked like she could spit fire, then he remembered that she could and nearly laughed but decided that it wouldn't be wise. Abby's white coat seemed to jump off her back and land amongst the floor.  
  
"We work at a school in Westchester, in New York-" Storm began. "I know where Westchester is." Abby said and Storm caught the smile that was tugging at the corners of Scott's mouth. "Of course you do, well it's a school, and also a refuge for people like us" Storm explained as if she were talking to a slightly slow child. "People like us?" Abby asked thoroughly confused. Storm cast Scott a look and he lifted his sunglasses and smartly crashed the metal cart against the wall with a single beam of brilliant red that Abby realized with obvious shock that came from his eyes. "Oh" Was all Abby could say before she fainted. 


	3. Chapter Three

When Abby awoke, she was lying in the empty gurney, she took a moment before standing up so the fluids in her brain would stop swirling and settle. She slowly placed her feet on the ground as a test to regain her balance. There was a note taped to the side of the desk, scrawled in lilac ink, it said. 'Think about it' and then there was a number and address. She was tempted to crumple it into a ball and throw it into the garbage but neatly folded it and stuffed it into her purse that was sitting on the counter  
  
Abby walked out in the hall and saw doctor Jamie Isaacs flirting with Denise at the counter. His neatly cut blonde hair neatly framed his face and his smoky brown eyes twinkled when he saw Abby coming down the hall. "Hey Abby-kins!" He called out to her, she looked up at him with a fleeting smile, but she was in no mood to be 'courted' by Jamie Isaacs. The smile, however, was not enough to deter him.  
  
He followed her down the hall up the women's rest room. She turned to him and tilted her chin up to him. "You can't follow me in here Jamie" She said coldly. She started to open the door, but he forcefully placed a wide- palmed hand on the door and kept it shut. "It's the little boy isn't it?" He asked as he stared down at her with his nearly golden eyes. "His name is Cody, Jamie. And it's none of your business"  
  
She tried the door again, but Jamie was stronger then he looked. "The hell it's not. You may be a resident now and just because I'm not your attending, doesn't mean that I don't care. I still care about you Abby" Abby tried to hold his stare but couldn't. "The only time you care, Jamie, is when everything is easy. When something bad happens you're nowhere to be found," She said as she scooped her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"No where?" He asked, his teeth clenched. "Where am I right now Abby?" He demanded. "You're in keeping me from going to the bathroom, and I need to pee so if you would move" She said as she shoved at his long body. "Abby. I really do care about you" She suddenly spun on him furiously. "We had sex Jamie, nothing more" She shoved once again at him and pulled the bathroom door open.  
  
Once safely inside the bathroom, she heard Jamie's footsteps leading away from the door and she turned to look at herself in the mirror. There were ugly yellow smudges under her tired blue eyes. She touched them experimentally with her index finger and sighed. She really hadn't meant to snap at Jamie like that, he was a nice guy when he wanted to be and an excellent doctor. He was more experienced then she was, for he had been at the hospital for 13 years. He wasn't as affected by death as Abby was.  
  
She felt something burning in the back of her mouth, confused, she spit into the sink, so she was shocked to see a small ball of fire slowly sliding down the wall of the white ceramic. She quickly turned on the water and it went out. The ceramic wasn't even burned. Frightened, she rushed out of the bathroom and into Jamie again.  
  
He caught her before she fell and studied her face. "It was about time you figured it out" He said and let her go. She was so stunned that she nearly fell again. "What's wrong with me?" She asked as she followed him down the hall as he walked away from her. "Nothing is wrong with you" He snapped. As if in a daze, she followed him wherever he went.  
  
They ended up in his office, she slammed the door shut and turned to face him again. He wasn't looking at her but shuffling some papers. "Tell me what is going on" She demanded. He looked up at her and raised a pale eyebrow. "You're a mutant Abby. I'm surprised that it took you this long to get it through your head" She could only stare at him. "You knew. You knew all along and you didn't tell me"  
  
His head snapped up quickly. "Of course I knew. How couldn't I?!" Abby stared at him stupidly. "That night that we had sex I knew instantly because it's inside you Abby" He wasn't shouting anymore, but his voice was viciously harsh. She wished she didn't understand what Jamie was saying, but his words made too much sense to her. "How did this happen?" She asked. His voice softened, but his eyes were hard and golden.  
  
He stood and rubbed his hands down her arms. "Look I understand that you have some questions and anxiety. I wish I could give you all the answers you want, but I can't. However I can tell you the place that can. It's in New York however" Abby's eyes widened. "This place isn't a school is it?" Jamie stared at her for a moment before he nodded. "Yes" Abby nodded slowly and lowered herself to the plush brown leather chair that sat in front of Jamie's desk.  
  
He went behind the desk so he could look at her. "But I'm Abby Hudson.I'm Abby Hudson" She said it as if she were trying to convince herself of that fact. "Yes, you are Abby Hudson," Jamie said softly, taking her hands in his. "But there is also this other part of you" When she only stared at him with her pretty eyes, he sighed,  
  
"The part of you that you've been ignoring is an amazing gift. You have the ability to spit fire" She took a deep breath. "Is there any way that it will go away?" She asked. "Why would you want it to?" Jamie asked, staring at her incredulously. Her skin began to prickle and began to feel a little hot. "Are you.a mutant.as well?" He seemed to take his time to answer her question. "Yes, I am. And I've been to the school that you were talking about. It's been around for a long time Abby. I lived there for 6 years before I left to work at the hospital"  
  
Everything seemed to be seeping into her. A smile pulled at her lips as she looked up at him. "What's your special power?" Jamie smiled as well, "I can change my appearance" Abby cocked her head to the side. "But how did this happen to me?" She asked, a little distraught. "No one knows how the mutant gene is formed, but my guess that since the male gene is dominant, you got it from your father"  
  
Abby shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry Jamie," She said softly and tried to rise from the chair, only to find that her knees her still weak. "I suggest that you go to the school Abby" Jamie said as he moved to help her out of the chair. "The professor can answer any questions you have, and maybe you'll decide to stay for a while. I can find someone to take over your shift for as long as you need." Abby was about to protest once she was on her feet, but Jamie held up a hand quickly. "Abby, please, for once in your life DON'T argue with me" She laughed and kissed his smiling mouth. "I think I will go see this professor of yours" She said and flicked a finger under his stubbly chin. 


	4. Chapter Four

Snow had began to fall thickly in Westchester when Scott and Storm returned to the school and almost soon as they were out of the jet, it began to slowly sink beneath the blacktop of the basketball court. "Do you think that she'll actually come to the school?" Scott asked as they walked towards the French doors of the school.  
  
"I don't know. I hope she does" Storm flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned her face up to the falling snow. "She doesn't know that she's a mutant, but she better figure it out soon" Scott shrugged his broad shoulders and pulled the doors open. There was a whoosh of hot air and they moaned uncomfortably.  
  
Logan and Kurt were talking in the hall, which surprised Storm because lately Kurt hadn't really talked to anyone. She supposed that Kurt really only spoke to Logan because they were both prickly creatures. When they entered, Kurt looked up, his dark yellow eyes observing Storm and Scott calmly but saying nothing.  
  
Following Kurt's gaze, Logan saw Scott and Storm. "Have fun in New Jersey?" He asked with a razor sharp smile. "Yeah we did actually, thanks Logan" Scott said brushing past him. Storm smiled at Scott's back. "He can't be that different, he still hates you" Storm said as she shifted her eyes from Scott to Logan. "Glad to be of service" Logan murmured and began to feel around in his pockets for a cigar.  
  
"The professor's not going to like it if you smoke in the school" Storm said reprimanding him. "Yeah," Was all he said and gave up his search. "Where's Charles?" Storm asked. "Why?" She rolled his eyes. It was almost impossible to get an answer out of Logan. 'But,' Storm supposed. 'If you could then he wouldn't really be Logan'. "Never mind I'll find him myself" Logan laughed a rich rolling sound when Storm pushed past him, but it was like shoving a brick wall.  
  
"Tell me first" He said as he gripped Storm's wrists. "Who's the new mutant?" "Dr.Hudson" Storm said and when he wouldn't let go of her wrists, she sent tiny electrical currents running through her, zapping his hands. He quickly let go but followed Storm as she went down the hallway. "Maybe you didn't understand me." Logan said. "I understood you Logan" She said, getting a little irritated. "No you didn't. If I wanted to know the name, I would have said 'who's the knew person' but I didn't"  
  
Annoyed, Storm turned to him. "Draca" Logan raised a near black eyebrow and considered it. "Draca's a chicks name" He said slowly and a grin spread across his face. "So the good doctor is a girl huh?" He said slyly. "Yes. Her name is Abby Hudson" His dark eyes lightened. "Get that look off your face Logan Hill," Storm said with a sarcastic smile. "She's not even decided to come to the school yet"  
  
"At least tell me what she looks like then?" Storm rolled her eyes. It was another part of being Logan and she loved him like he was her brother, so she humored him. "About 24, my height. Huge blue eyes and long strawberry blonde hair. A pretty thing but has a layer of ice around her." Logan nodded, deciding he would approve of her if she decided to come to the school. "How are her legs?" Storm laughed and punched him playfully in the shoulder.  
  
"Let me take you out to lunch in an hour" Logan said suddenly. Storm raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He smiled down at her. "Well because I figure I'll be hungry in an hour. Come to O'Grady's with me and I'll buy you a cup of that French onion soup you love so much" She seemed to consider it for a moment. "Fine, but I want salad with it" Logan grinned. "You drive a hard bargain Munroe." He said as he wrapped an arm around his thin shoulders and placed a kiss on her temple.  
  
Logan watched her walk down the hallway to her room. He sighed and went to see if there was any beer in the 'fridge yet. He walked into the kitchen and saw Scott staring out the window that was now layered with snow. "See anything interesting?" Logan asked sarcastically and Scott didn't bother to turn to him. Logan rolled his dark brown eyes and pulled the door open on the white 'fridge. No beer. He closed to door and decided that he'd grab some down at O'Grady's.  
  
He changed into a dark blue shirt and rough black jeans, not caring that the snow had now begun to fall quite heavily. When Storm knocked on his door she was wearing a long smoky gray pea coat over her loose jeans, her hair pulled away from her dark face and her lips painted a bright cherry red as if to ward off the chill in the air. "Ready for lunch cowboy?" She asked, regarding his clothes. "You're going to get sick" She said, and then remembered whom she was talking to and shrugged. "Forget I said anything. So are you ready?" He nodded and closed the door behind them.  
  
O'Grady's was the same old smoky tavern that Logan had remembered. As he and Storm walked in, he was greeted by the middle-aged hostess with bright blonde hair that was made to cover her gray hairs, and mossy green eyes that Logan would have thought beautiful had she not covered them with layers of thick and cakey make-up. "Hi Handsome," She said as she placed a hand on his hard chest. "Hiya 'Mel my regular table, if it's available" She grinned, showing her white-capped teeth. "I always keep in open in case you'll be coming to visit us. Actually I've been hoping it. What's been keeping you?" "Just business" Logan said and raised an eyebrow as they waited for Amelia to take them to the table.  
  
Amelia led Logan and Storm to the table by the window and set the menus on the table. "I'll take it you want a beer Logan?" She asked and he grinned up at her. "You know me too well. She will have a raspberry iced tea" He said and opened the menu although he already knew what he was going to have, but he couldn't stand the way that Amelia was looking at him, like he were something tasty that she would eat up. Before Amelia left, she gave Storm an evil look.  
  
Once she moved away to take the order at another table, Storm grinned at him. "Amelia's in love with you Logan" He looked up from the menu to pin Storm with his intense eyes. "She just thinks she is, I've known her for a long time. 7 marriages, 10 divorces," Before Storm asked how she could have been divorced more times then she was married, he added. "She married one man, Rob Grayson, three times. Her name now is Amelia McCormick, but her legal name is Amelia McCormick-Carter-Barry-Grayson-Landry-Torrance-Martin- Ware"  
  
Storm laughed and pretended not to notice the way that Amelia was looking at her. "What do ya'll want to eat?" She asked as she pulled out a pad of white paper. "Double cheeseburger with extra fries and she'll have a ceaser salad, ranch not thousand island, and a cup of French onion soup" Logan said briskly and Amelia pouted when he didn't notice the new lipstick she was trying out.  
  
"So why does she have it so hot for you?" Storm asked as she played with the velvety soft petals of a powder blue lily that sat in a squat blushing ivory color vase. "Because of my total and overpowering masculinity" When Storm laughed, he shook his head. "Nah, a long time ago I said some things that she took the wrong way and she's kind of been hanging off me ever since." Deciding not to press what he meant by 'some things', she took a sip of the pale raspberry tea that Amelia had set on the table when she took their orders.  
  
There was a silence that was fine with the both of them. Storm admired the fresco paintings on the wall while Logan listened to the sounds of New York during the winter. The footsteps, the occasional screech of tires or honk of a taxicab, pressed by the disgruntled driver to the jogger who ignored the sign, were all parts of New York that he loved. His quite observation was broken when Amelia returned with their food.  
  
Logan was just layering ketchup on the sizzling meat when the little X- shaped phone that he had tucked into his pocket began to ring and vibrate angrily. He took it out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Hello?" He asked. After a minute he held the little X out to Storm. "It's Charles. He says its important" She took the phone from him and held it to her ear. "Hello?" She asked, playing with the soup idly with the spoon. She dropped the spoon with a small clatter, which spilled some soup on the white tablecloth. "Abby Hudson is at the school". 


	5. Chapter Five

Logan pulled into the garage with a screech and Storm bolted out of the ruby red Viper and ran into the mansion. Although he didn't really know why, Logan was running too, close at Storm's heels but only because she had had a head start. Her first instinct was to go to Charles's office, but when she looked over her shoulder, Logan was frozen in his spot, head cocked to the side as if he were listening intently.  
  
"What is it?" Storm asked but Logan held up a to silence her. "I thought I heard laughter" He said. "This is a school Logan, the students are allowed to laugh". He gave her a look like made her shut her mouth and took a few steps forwards and past her. "Charles's laugh," He said slowly "And a woman's, I don't recognize it" He kept his head tilted slightly and paused at a closed door and stopped again. Though Storm knew that he had amazing animal instincts, he still fascinated her. "They're in here" He said and opened the door.  
  
Of course he was right. When the door opened they saw Charles sitting in the sleek black wheelchair talking casually with Abby, who had changed from her white doctors coat into bone colored slacks and a rose and cream top that accent the delicateness of her features. "Ah," Charles said when they walked into the room. "Dr.Hudson, I want to introduce you to Logan Hill, I believe that you already met Storm" Abby smiled up at them and did a quick inspection of Logan. Dark, manly, mysterious and a little dangerous. She instantly liked him.  
  
"Yes, we've met," She said and turned her peacock blue eyes on to Logan. "But I didn't meet you, I would have remembered" Her unpainted yet purely feminine lips curled into a smile. She was summing him up and with any other woman it would have bothered him, but with the innocent exterior, it made him rise to the challenge, he could tell that she obviously wasn't as innocent as she looked. "Do I meet your expectations?" He asked with a sinister smile. "No," Abby said and held his gaze. "You've passed them" He laughed, he had to.  
  
"I like this one Charlie" He said to Charles over Abby's shoulder. "Glad you do" Charles said and added. "Then you can help Dr.Hudson with her bags" Logan looked surprised. "You're staying?" He asked as he looked down at the two black leather bags. "For a little while, that's not a problem is it?" She said, tilting her face up to Logan so her hair fall down her back like a golden rose waterfall. "Not a problem for me"  
  
He hefted up her bags that she had loaded with clothes and her medical supplies as if they weighed nothing. "Take her to the empty bedroom on the third floor, 6 on the left" Charles said and Logan nodded, motioning for Abby to follow him. As they started on the stairs, Logan looked over his shoulder to look at her intently. "What?" She asked. "It's your face" Her eyes shifted nervously she Logan grinned. "Don't get me wrong, you have a great face, but your features shouldn't go together" She let him leave it at that for now, as they finished the flights of stairs and approached the sixth door on the left.  
  
He managed to turn the knob with an elbow and stood back to let Abby in first. "This is perfect" She sighed and grinned at Logan. "So tell me what you mean by my features shouldn't go together?" She said as she settled on the bed with fluffy merlot color blankets. "Well," He said as he walked closer to the bed and captured her chin in his hand as he tilted it back to get a better look at it. He had expected that she would pull her head away like any other woman would have done, but she kept it still and met his steady gaze.  
  
"First it's your skin," He said as he ran the tip of his free hand over her alabaster skin. "It's almost to soft. Then it's your eyes," He said as he stared into them intently. "Too wide and innocent and perfectly framed by these" He said as he examined her long dark gold eyelashes. "Then there is your mouth," He said as he lowered his mouth to hers and top an experimenting nip on her full lower lip. "Much too tasty" He murmured and Abby let the little tremors run their course. "Last there is your body," He said as he lifted her up from the bed by her hips.  
  
"Yes," He said as tilted his head. "You try to cover it up with the soft colors and doctor coats, but there's nothing innocent about it" His hands were still on her hips as she wound her arms around his neck and played her fingers lightly over the back of it. "I don't think that there's anything innocent about you actually" He said as he lowered his mouth till it was a breath away from hers. "Why don't you kiss me and find out" She said as she rose on her tiptoes and their lips met.  
  
It was like fighting fire with fire. Their mouths were equally as hot and selfish. Tongues entangled and tremors ran through the both of them. When they broke apart, Logan was nearly panting like a dog and Abby was trying her best to keep from jumping him. "Well," She said breathlessly and did her best to smile at him. "Since I'm going to be here for a while, I suppose that it's best that we got that out of our systems early" Logan's smile was almost predatory. "Oh you'll be staying for a while, but I'm far from getting it out of my system" As if to prove his point, he swooped down and captured her mouth in another ruthless kiss, "And apparently it's still in yours" He said with a sly smile.  
  
She shoved playfully at his hard shoulders. "You're a jerk Logan Hill" She said with a laugh and picked up her bags that had been discarded on the glossy sandy brown floor. "I'm the kind of jerk you know you love Abby Hudson" He said and his smile only widened when Abby gave him the finger with a cheeky grin. "Why that's not very professional of you Doctor" He said and turned to leave the room. He winked at him and she blew him a saucy kiss.  
  
Laughing to no one but herself, she tugged her bags onto the bed and she began to unpack. Once the clothes were neatly folded on the racks, she padded into the connecting bathroom and sighed with satisfaction. It was a huge change from the dingy bathroom she had in her apartment in Hoboken that were just a few blocks away from the hospital. The tiles were the color of rich strawberry ice cream and a wide mirror stretched across the white ceramic sink. She set out her shampoo and make up she had brought and looked into the mirror.  
  
Her fair skin was now carrying a rosy blush that was brought on by Logan's last kiss. Thinking of him made Abby smile. He was something like Jamie in the sense that he didn't beat around the bush, but Jamie was more one for soft candlelight and tender words. Abby supposed she wasn't the type of woman who needed those things, though receiving them once in a while wasn't a horrible thing to have to endure.  
  
She ran a sapphire backed silver brush through her long silky hair to chase out the tangles that Logan's roaming hands had caused. She was humming happily to herself when there was a knock at her door and she took her time to answer it. She smiled when she saw that it was Storm. She pulled the door open to let her in. "Hey," Storm said as she walked in and pouted prettily. "You're lucky, you got one of the nice rooms. Anyway that's not why I'm here, Charles wanted me to tell you that dinner tonight is at 7 in the dining hall, it's just across from the place that you were talking to him today"  
  
Abby nodded. "Thanks. I'll be ready then" She put the brush down on the bed "How many more people are living here?" She asked. Storm seemed to ponder the question. "I'm not sure, a lot," She said with a bright smile. "I'll send Wolverine up around 7 to escort you, but it's kind of pointless as he's always late himself" Abby was confused. "Who's Wolverine?" She asked. Storm stared at her for a moment then laughed. "Logan. Wolverine is his mutant name. We all have them, you do too" Abby shrugged a shoulder; all this was very new to her.  
  
"And yours is Storm?" She asked a little uncertainly. "Yes, then there is Cyclopes, Rogue and Iceman, you've met Cyclopes, he was the one at the hospital with us" Abby's skin paled just a little. "Oh yes," She said. "The man with the beam" At this Storm laughed. "Oh he'd love to hear that. He's been here the longest out of us, he was one of the first among Alicia Fox and Jamie Isaacs" At the sound of Jamie's name, Abby suddenly jolted.  
  
"Did you say Jamie Isaacs?" She asked. Storm nodded, watching Abby. "What was his.uh. mutant name thing?" "Forge, he can transform, take people's identities. Charles says yours is Draca" Abby shrugged a shoulder. "I wouldn't really know. What does Draca mean anyway?" Storm was silent for a moment before she said. "It's Latin, 'Draco' is a male dragon, 'Draca is female. That's why you can spit fire"  
  
"Is there a way to control it so if I'm kissing a guy I don't burn his tongue off?" She said, thinking of Logan. "The professor can teach you ways how. Don't forget dinner and 7 in the dining hall and if Logan doesn't show up then we can kick his ass later. See you" Storm said as she walked out the door. When Abby stepped into the icy spray of the shower she had started, she was thinking about Logan's ass, but it didn't involve kicking. 


	6. Chapter Six

Abby was soothed when she stepped out of the shower; she wrapped the warm terrycloth rode around her naked body and sighed contently. She looked down at her slim silver watch and noted that it was just rounding 6. She pushed her hair out of her face that was a deep golden red from the water and for a moment stood still for she couldn't think of a thing to do.  
  
As if she was given a hard nudge, she stumbled forward and walked into the bedroom and began to pull open the gleaming wood doors to look for something to wear to dinner that night. She chose a short swatch of watery soft silk the color of pure China jade that shimmered and sparkled around her knees, it was the dress that Jamie had bought for her a year ago for the 23rd birthday.  
  
She placed it almost lovingly on the bed and peeled off the robe that had absorbed the moisture off her body and went back into the bathroom to brush her wet hair and to do her make-up. She observed her selection and sighed. She picked up a ruby color tube of lipstick and slowly swirled it down, the color of the tube was deceiving as the color was a nearly translucent candy pink. She decided on that and gently tapped her face with a powder brush, making her skin glow.  
  
She left the robe on the floor as she put on a strapless bra and slipped the dress on. She primped in the mirror for a little while longer till there was a knock on the door. She pulled the door open and was greeted by a dozen cheery yellow daisies and a smirking Logan behind them. "What are these?" Abby asked with a delighted smile. "Flowers. They grow in the ground and little children pick them in the springtime, these flowers are called daises"  
  
Abby rolled her eyes and took the flowers from him. "I know what they are Logan, but they don't normally sell daisies in December" He smirked and stepped into the room. "I have my ways. Besides you didn't seem like a rose sort of girl" Abby had to laugh. "You've known me for a few hours, how could you possibly know what kind of flowers I like?" He didn't answer her question but backed her up against the cabinet and kissed her senseless.  
  
"That works," She said as she tried to regain composure. "Come on girl," He said as he rubbed a finger over her swollen lips. "I'm supposed to take you down to dinner" Abby smirked up at him and winked a bright eye. He cupped a hand under her firm breasts and once Abby repressed the small moan of pleasure, she pulled away from him slightly. "Look I like you Logan, I like you quit a bit, but is anything going to happen between us?"  
  
Logan looked between Abby and the daisies. "Maybe something will, never can be too sure" He ran a hand over the long glistening hair and smirked. "Do you want something to happen?" He asked her. "I don't know. I haven't decided how long I'm going to stay for, so I don't like to start something that I won't be able to finish" Logan nodded but he was more eyeing her dress then listening to her. "Yeah," Was all he said and took Abby's hand. "But right now we have to go down to dinner or they'll think I'm ravishing you up here"  
  
Abby laughed and placed a friendly kiss on Logan's mouth. "You'll have to show me just how good you are at ravishing women sometime" She said with a wink. "Maybe I will" He said and ran a hand over her hair. "You're beautiful Abby" He said it so plainly that Abby could only stare at him. "Well let's go" He said and opened the door for her. "Wait I want to put the flowers in water so they don't die" She said and went into the bathroom with the bouquet into the water filled sink. "Now we can go," She said with a cheeky grin.  
  
The walk wasn't too long and Abby was glad because Logan kept finding ways to pin her to the wall and steal kisses. Once they reached the dining hall, they realized that all the eyes were on them. "Holy shit Logan Hill is on time!" Kitty Pryde exclaimed, then remembering Charles added a mumbled. "Begging pardon" Charles nodded at her apology and looked up when Abby came in behind Logan.  
  
She nervously tucked her hair behind her left ear that diamonds dangled from. She sat across from Storm who was wearing a black pantsuit and next to Logan and she began to feel as if everyone in the room knew that she and Logan had been sucking each other's faces off just five minutes before. A uniformed waitress carried out a bottle and filled Abby and Logan's glass with sparkling white wine. "Oh," Abby said as she looked up apologetically. "I don't drink".  
  
She ignored the look that Logan gave her and she secretly curled into a ball inside herself. "Good for you" A man with a thick German accent said. Then Abby began to wonder if she could call him a man, as he was blue with a tail and had eerie yellow eyes and pointed teeth. He looked like some sort of cuddly demon. She jumped at the sound of the sudden voice and Kurt Wagner laughed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you" She tilted her head slightly like a duchess addressing a peasant. "You didn't"  
  
The new girl immediately impressed Kurt. She held his gaze for as long as he dared and when he dropped his eyes he smiled and held out a hand. "I am Kurt Wagner, but in the Mutant Circus I was known as the-" "INCREDIBLE NIGHTCRAWLER" Everyone in the dining hall said at once. She took his hand and grinned. "I'm Abby Hudson, but in New Jersey I was known as Dr.Hudson". Kurt took his seat next to Scott "You're a doctor?" He asked and Abby nodded. "Yes. At Jersey Memorial"  
  
There was a silence when the cooks, various shapes and colors, brought out the trays of food. She supposed that the requiem music was drifting from hidden speakers in the wall, but both Logan and Charles were grinning at the closed door. A minute later it opened and a woman who couldn't have been a day over 20 came in wearing a sleek black dress, her long dark blonde hair was pulled away from her delicate face and smoky lilac eyes. "Heya Blue!" She cried happily as she walked in, interrupting the song she was singing in the hall. "Hi Michelle" He said and smiled as she kissed both his cheeks.  
  
"Abby this is Michelle Lewis, Michelle this is Abby Hudson, she'll be the schools doctor for a while" Kelsey eyed Abby and her smile vanished. Kelsey turned to Charles and didn't bother to disguise what she said; in fact she said it clearly. "I like Jean better" Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Scott jolt and suddenly go very straight. Kelsey either noticed it or didn't seem to care. "Kelsey," Charles began but Abby shook her head and took a sip of water.  
  
Kelsey took a seat next to Lily and they immediately began talking, forgetting Abby. "Sorry about Kelsey," Logan murmured in her ear. "She was close to Jean Gray, she died a couple months ago," He said it so coldly that Abby imagined that she could see the frost forming on his lips. "A lot of people were fond of Jean, so I don't know how everyone will react towards you" Abby speared a bright red slice of tomato from her salad and contemplated it. "I don't care how they react towards me Logan," She said "I'm doing my job and as long as I get it done, nothing else bothers me" 


	7. Chapter Seven

The dinner was nice enough. She ignored the glances from some of the students and occasionally had to bump Logan's hand off her knee. As Logan insisted on walking Abby back to her room, Kurt appeared by Logan's side as he was about to trick Abby and kiss her. Kurt leaned close to Logan's ear and whispered something that Abby couldn't hear that much, but well enough to make out the words 'Charles wants you to stop'.  
  
Logan nodded and brushed Kurt off. When they were at Abby's door she was surprised when Logan pressed his long hard body against hers and kissed her thoroughly. Head still tilted and throbbing from the kiss. "I thought that Charles wanted you to stop" Logan scoffed and proved his point by kissing her again. "I'm glad you don't listen" She murmured and opened the door, she back still to it.  
  
"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Logan asked with a dark eyebrow raised when Abby backed into the room. "No," She said, a light smile playing her lips. "I don't want you to come in" When Logan remained silent waiting for an explanation, Abby sighed. "If you come in with me tonight, then we'll both be regretting it in the morning, and I like you too much for that to happen" Logan smirked and as if to test her resistance, kissed the long slender column of her neck. "Logan," His name escaped her lips like a moan and he lifted his head and smirked. "Just testing. Mmm, you're taste good. Good night Abby" Was all he said and sauntered down the hall.  
  
Once she was safely inside her room she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. The slight pressure from his lips was still tingled in the nape of her neck and she placed a hand to it. Logan Hill, she decided, was one piece of work. There was knock at the door and Abby rolled her eyes heavenward. "I said no Logan," She said irritably as she pulled the door open and was surprised to see a girl with starry black hair and almost viscously green eyes blinking at her in surprise.  
  
"Not Logan" The girl said and Abby blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry," Abby murmured and stepped back from the door to let the girl. "So what they were saying is true, you're the new doctor. I'm Josie Griffin, or Firefly if you want to get technical," She said as she held out a hand. "I'm-" "Abby Hudson" Josie finished for her and when Abby stared Josie smiled and tapped a finger to her temple. "You're mutant name is Draca because you can spit fire which I think is totally awesome, all I can do is illuminate"  
  
Josie was wearing an ankle length white skirt and a tank top that was swirled with white and scarlet. Knowing what Abby was thinking about Josie's choice of clothes and the weather, she explained. "When I illuminate I get hot, so if I just think about it and don't actually glow, I can wear whatever I want during the winter" Abby nodded and went to check on the flowers in the sink. "So they're from Logan huh?" Josie asked as she leaned in the threshold of the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah," Abby said as she ran her fingers lightly over the petals. "He's something. I had developed myself a healthy crush on him when he first came to the school, but he turned out not to be my type, not that I don't appreciate the rough manly raw meat eating type of guy, but there's some sort of soft spot that I have for the blonde green eyed sophisticated kind of guy" Abby laughed. "You just described my friend Jamie, though he doesn't have green eyes, they're gold"  
  
She laughed harder when Josie fanned her hand at her face as if to cool her down. "He's sophisticated enough, enjoys classical music and French wine, but when he's in bed that layer of polish and gloss just melt away, it's amazing" She said and pursed her lips as she remembered it. "So you've gone and slept with this Jamie guy huh?" Abby grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I have" She was surprised that she was sharing this information with someone she had never met before, but since Josie was the sort of mutant that could read minds if she wanted to, she found no point in holding it back.  
  
"You go girl," Josie said playfully as she abandoned the threshold of the bathroom to flop on Abby's bed. "Hey! You're bed is more comfortable then mine" She complained good-naturedly and grinned. "Just got lucky I guess" Abby stripped in the bathroom and wrapped the discarded robe from earlier around her as she changed into her PJ's. She stepped out from the bathroom wearing loose gray sweatpants and white baseball shirt with the bright blue and red Yankee's N.Y. print scrawled across it.  
  
"I thought you lived in New Jersey" Josie said as she saw the shirt. "Yeah I do, but I love the Yankees" She hung the green dress on a hanger and placed it in the closet. "So who's your favorite player?" Without hesitation, Abby said. "#2, Derek Jeter" Josie smiled and stretched across bed like a contented cat. "Good choice, that man has a body on him" Abby laughed and settled on the bed as well. "He's also an amazing short stop" Josie raised an eyebrow and smirked sarcastically. "Yeah yeah if you say so"  
  
Something Logan had said had suddenly crossed her mind. "Josie," Abby said and waited from Josie to look at her before she asked her question. "Can you tell me about Jean Gray?" Josie hesitated but sighed. "Jean was student here a long time ago then she became a doctor and a teacher. She and Scott Summers, you met him. They were in love for the longest time then this guy named Stryker who gave Logan his claws came and attacked the school and all this drama about and then Scott, Logan, Charles, Storm, Jean, Bobby, John and Rogue went to Alaska, and when they returned a few days later, Jean and John were gone and they had Kurt with them. None of the others would tell me anything so I went to Charles and asked him because he's always been a straight-forward kind of guy, and he told me that when they were all leaving Alaska, something was wrong and dam of Alkali lake began to break, and Jean had left the jet and with her telekinesis spread the water around the jet and she didn't come back, she sacrificed herself for everyone in the Jet"  
  
Involuntary tears began to swim in Josie's eyes and she wiped at them quickly. "Scott was so devastated, he didn't eat or talk to anyone for weeks and he got really sick. He loved Jean so much, I could never imagine loving anyone as much as he loved her" Abby put a comforting hand on Josie's shoulder and she smiled and gave a watery sigh. "I guess that's the way love is supposed to be" Abby offered and Josie nodded. "In fair warning, Scott is NOT going to like that you're the new doctor" Abby shrugged a shoulder. "Well I don't know how long I'm going to be around so he won't have to put up with me forever"  
  
"I'd like it if you stayed" Josie said and Abby smiled. "We'll see. I met Scott at the hospital where I worked, he scared the shit out of me," She said and Josie laughed. "Did he do the beam thing?" She asked and Abby nodded. "Yeah, crashed a medical cart into the wall and when I went back to look at it I realized that part of it was melted" Josie nodded and turned to gaze out the window that stretched across the far wall of Abby's room. She could see the garden which was covered with frost which made it seem like fine light green sugar, but in a few months it would be bursting with silvery pink peonies, peach color roses and bushes full of light purple lavender. Josie, however, loved the garden in the winter, the snow and ice gave it an 'Alice in Wonderland' appeal.  
  
"Where's your accent from?" Josie asked, still looking out the window. "South Africa, I lived there for 10 years" Abby could see the smile spread across Josie's face. "Did you look out the windows and see lions and giraffes?" Abby laughed. "Sometimes, but not often. When I moved from Swaziland, which is on the coast just above South Africa, I remember that my mother once chased a huge elephant out of her vegetable garden" "That's a nice memory," Was all Josie murmured and turned from the window. "I should go get ready for bed, Logan's giving us a test over Renoir and Monet tomorrow"  
  
Josie let herself out and suddenly Abby realized that she was alone and the night began its descent upon her. She snuggled under the rich wine colored blankets and let the warmth seep into her skin. She didn't know how long it took her to fall alone but it wasn't. Her dreams were a pleasant blur of colors and sounds. The bright colors of South Africa and Swaziland, the sound of ferry over the Hudson River blowing it horns as she shipped from the port to get to the school. She decided that if every thing went right, she would be more then happy to stay in Westchester. 


	8. Chapter Eight

When she awoke, the icy lemon sunshine was flowing through the windows that she noted groggily, had been opened when she could have swore were closed the night before. She brushed it off and struggled to sit up in the bed as the sleep had weakened her muscles. She looked at her watch and was surprised to see that it was ten thirty; she scolded herself, as she never slept in. She quickly brushed her teeth and didn't bother changing from the sweatpants and threw on a baby blue hoodie in place of the baseball shirt.  
  
The halls were nearly deserted with the exception of some of the younger students who were peering owlishly at her. Suddenly Storm rushed towards her and gripped her arms. "Hurry. You've got to hurry" She nearly cried and started dragging Abby down the hall. "What's wrong?" Abby asked in between gasps of air. "Scott's hurt. He's bleeding. The motorcycle" Without telling her anything, Storm nearly shoved her through the swinging silver doors of the medical room.  
  
The first thing that Abby noticed was all the thick deep red blood that had splattered across the white aluminum and was now soaking the white sheets to a putrid pinkish-purple. There was a young girl there about 16 with eyes as wide as dinner plates. Abby quickly ordered her out; she would be no use to her in that state. She ordered the girl to get someone who would help to her. The girl moved like she couldn't wait to get out of there and Abby turned to Scott to inspect his wounds and to find where all the blood was coming from.  
  
The girl had returned with a man about 30 rushed in with the towels piled in his arms. Abby snatched one from his arms and splashed the dark amber liquid onto it and attacked Scott's arm with it to clean away the drying blood that had seemed to matt itself into the hair on his arm where she discovered the blood was gushing. "He was running his motorcycle in the garage" The man said as he swiftly hooked an I.V into Scott's other arm. "He had propped the front wheel onto cement cylinders and apparently the chain broke off the bike and sawed into his arm"  
  
Abby had seen injuries like this in Jersey Mem. But two things worried her to the point of panic. The first one was that the muscles of his arm were exposed, the only. She could see the tough white-pink covering was torn open and was now open to infection floating around the air and she couldn't be sure if there had been any oil on the chain, or if parts of it had broken off but she considered Scott very lucky that the bone didn't appear to be severed, but it was visible between the flaps of ripped muscle. The second thing was that Scott was completely unconscious.  
  
The I.V was dripping steadily and Abby and the man who had described himself as Lucas Franklin began to go to work on Scott. It appeared that the slash was the worst of his injuries but it was enough to have Abby wondering if they were going to be forced to amputate it at the school, or if they would have time to lifeline him to the nearest hospital and Abby cursed wildly when she couldn't think of the name. The hoodie that she had put on was now drenched with the blood, turning it dark purple and made her think of nothing she wanted more then a long scalding hot bath, and she had to struggle to keep from slipping on it on the floor.  
  
"He's losing too much blood," Lucas said almost angrily as applied a thick layer of white burn salve on the burns from the heat of the metal across Scott's chest. "We're going to need a blood transplant" Abby nodded and winced, as she turned on the small yet very powerful medical saw and sliced at the dead grayish skin. "Yeah he will" Abby agreed. "Go set it up. He's an AB Negs" Lucas said and took the saw from her. He ignored her protest and with a muttered oath she burst out of the room to the small refrigerators that held the blood packs.  
  
She tossed them across the room. "There's no fucking AB Negs Jim!" She yelled to him. "Then go get tests from everybody in the whole goddamn school. I don't care what you have to do just do it!" He yelled back and Abby slammed the doors of the refrigerator. Her first instinct was to go to Logan. Her heart matched the pounding she did on his door. He opened it and his eyes widened when he saw the state she was in.  
  
Her skin was blanched except for the streaks of blood, her hair was tangled and unbrushed and blood was running down the legs of the sweatpants. "What happened?" Logan demanded as he grabbed her arms. "Scott'srightarmhasnearlybeensawedoffbythechain hismotorcyclethemuscleis rippedcleanopenandexposedandheneedsabloodtranspantbuttherearenoneofhisbloodt ypeinthebank Andineedtodobloodtestsofeveryoneicanorhisarmmightnotbesaved"  
  
Though she was talking amazingly fast and her voice was nearing the verge of hysteria, Logan understood her and soothed her with strokes and pats. "It's alright darlin'. You go back to Scott and I'll get Charles and he'll take care of the blood. Now what blood type is Scott?" "AB Negative" She said. "Okay," Logan said and ordered her back to the medical room and he took off in the opposite direction towards Charles's office.  
  
When Abby got back to the medical room, folds of dead skin were mingling with the sticky blood on the floor and she had to resist the urge to vomit. "How is he doing?" Abby asked a little frantically. "Not good. The muscle tissue will take a long time to heal, about 65 days and he won't be able to use that arm until then, and we're going to need three pints of blood to replace the amount he's lost. I've sutured the gash the best I could for now to stop the bleeding. His vital signs are pretty strong but I'm glad he's out now because it he were awake he would be struggling which would rip open the sutures and we'd have another whole mess"  
  
As if on cue, the machines that were hooked to Scott began to beep wildly as his eyes flashed open, but lucky, Jim had thought to place a wet towel around his eyes to diffuse the beam and he jolted in the bed and Abby and Jim winced and moaned at the horrible 'RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP' sound of tearing flesh. Blood began to re-stream from Scott's arm and he began to fight against the restraints on the bed, causing the blood to flow faster. He was given a shot of Serafutal which put him under and Jim went back to work with muttered curses as he picked the pieces of torn black sutures from Scott's arm and began to put new ones in as Abby wiped the fresh blood from Scott's arm and deftly bandaged it.  
  
As soon as this was down, Logan came in and took a moment to pause for a deep breath of air but the smell of dead flesh and blood made him gag. "There's only one match," He said trying to keep himself from passing out at the sight on the table. "Great who?" Jim asked as he dunked his blood- covered hands into the sink and turned the water on to full hot. "Me" Logan said and had both Jim and Abby gawking at him for a moment. "Well are you going to open up my veins or not?" Logan demanded angrily and yanked up the long black sleeves of his shirt.  
  
"We need at least three pints," Abby warned Logan, keeping an eye on him as if she expected him to bolt out of the room. "Yeah sure whatever just do it?" He said and Abby obediently pierced his tanned skin of his forearm and Logan watched as the blood squirted into the sack at the end of the little plastic tunnel. Once the bag was full, she carefully pulled the needle out. "Go down to the kitchen," She instructed Logan firmly. "And eat 10 full spoons of sugar and drink lots of juices" His eyes were all but wheeling about in his head but he managed to nodded and he rose wobbly and giving Scott on the bed one last glance, left the medical room.  
  
In quick jerky movements, Jim shoved the needle under Scott's arm and the blood streamed in. Abby checked and re-checked the color of Scott's fingernails to see if he was rejecting the blood and sighed a sound of relief when they didn't change. "We'll have to wait a while to see if it works" She said and grinned at Jim. "Yeah. The muscle should start to heal itself but Scott's not going to enjoy it, poor guy " The beeping and waves on the screens measured out.  
  
"You should go lie down Abby" Jim said. "You look like you're about to drop dead" Abby chuckled. "Please don't say that" She pulled two chairs from the corner of the room and Jim settled next to her. "Hell of a second day isn't it?" He asked her and she lowered her head to his shoulder, it was a habit she had gotten into with Jamie and she really needed the casual comfort of it. "You did good kid," Jim said and Abby smiled the best she could. "If things like this are going to happen every day I'm going to pack up and move back to New Jersey. I don't think my heart can take it" 


	9. Chapter Nine

When Abby managed to gather enough energy to rise from the chair, she smiled and Jim. "I think I'm going to take a long scalding hot shower". As she walked to her room, Storm sought her out. "How's Scott? He is okay isn't he?" She asked a little frantically. "He'll be sore when the medicine wears off, the healing will take some time, but he'll be fine" Abby said, trying to find the quickest way to get rid of Storm so she could take her much-needed shower. The bloodied clothes were beginning to cling to her.  
  
Contented with Abby's answer, Storm nodded. "Of course he will, he's Scott" Storm said as if that answered all of the universal questions. "Yeah. He's sleeping now but it would be fine if you went done to see him," Then added. "There's something in my room that needs to be tended to, so I suppose I'll see you later" With that she glided past Storm and into the waiting silver elevator.  
  
She peeled off the stiff clothes and left them in the sink as she turned on the hot water and let them soak. She turned the knob of the shower and moaned when the hot spray hit her naked body. She lathered her body with the thick slice of pumpkin colored soap that smelled to Abby's surprise, like roses. She rinsed her hair with the rose shampoo and began to feel foolish when she thought that the day might actually be easy.  
  
She wrapped in the robe and wrung her hair out on the floor, not caring that the soft magnolia pink rug was getting soaked. Once dry, she stepped into fresh clothes. The ankle length jeans skirt showcased her slender waist to a point it seemed as if the skirt was bragging about it, the cap- sleeved shirt was the color of a storm cloud. She didn't bother primping in the mirror; she knew she had the familiar ugly yellow circles marring her creamy ivory skin.  
  
Water dripped in her eyes and clung to her dark golden red eyelashes and blinked them away as she walked out the door and let it slam behind her. Her first thought was to go find Logan; she doubted that he had done what she had told him to. She went to the kitchen and was surprised to see him starring blankly out the window. "How are you feeling?" She asked softly and wanted to wince when he turned to her slowly. His normal gloriously tanned skin was pale and starchy.  
  
"Damn it Logan" She hissed as she took his arm and thrust him down in a chair. His eyes were clear and steady, which gave her an inkling of hope. "Stay" She said as she rummaged about the counters and pulled the top off a dark blue ceramic canister, which held fine white sugar. She pulled spoon from a drawer and loaded it with sugar. So fell on the floor but she ignored it as she tilted Logan's head back and shoved the spoon in his mouth.  
  
She did this about 7 times before Logan finally found the strength to stop her. "Okay," She said as she moved to the 'fridge looking for orange juice. Disgusted when she had to settle on a bottle of Dr.Pepper, she handed it to him and ordered him to drink it all. He felt as if he were going to burst when Abby was done with him. "If you had just done what I had told you to do in the first place we wouldn't have had to do that," She scolded him mildly. He nodded and looked up at her from the table.  
  
"How is he?" Logan asked and Abby looked over her shoulder at him for a moment too long. "He'll be fine" She sat across from him at the table. "I know you probably don't want to hear this Logan, but it was a really nice thing you did for Scott" Logan rubbed at the sore spot on his arm and shrugged a broad shoulder. "What would you have thought of me if I didn't do anything?" He asked, a dark eyebrow rose.  
  
Abby knew it was more then what she thought of him, but he would deny till he was dead if she said so. "So," She said as she examined him. "Wolverine?" A smirk tipped his lips. "Draca?" Abby shook her head. "Nuh- uh, you tell me first. What's with the name"? He paused for a moment, the bottle of Dr.Pepper hovering about his lips. In one swift movement, he had the bottle on the table, claws out and Abby up and against the counter, claws poised just above her jugular vein.  
  
Afraid that if she swallowed the lump, the gleaming claws would slice her throat into ribbons, Abby slowly eased his hand away from her and offered what might have passed for a smile. "Oh," Was all she managed to say. He retracted his claws and smirked. "Now you" She smiled cockily as she tilted her head to the side and prayed to god that it would work.  
  
She was relieved when the burning tickle started in the back of her throat and slowly lolled its way down her tongue. She jerked her head back and spit out a small round ball of fire, which had Logan gawking. "So I suppose that we're mutual respect now?" He asked. Abby nodded and settled back at the table. "Sure. How'd you get those?" She asked, motioning to his wrist. Something dark passed over Logan's face and made Abby's stomach curl in warning. "If it's all the same with you Abby, I'd rather not talk about it"  
  
She nodded, understanding how it was to not wanting to be probed about something. "So how long have you been here for?" She asked, gesturing around the kitchen with the glass of water she had poured for herself. He looked relived that the subject had been changed, "2 years, but Scott's been here the longest" Abby nodded and watched Logan over the rim of the clear aqua colored glass. 'God he was cute' She thought to herself then immediately decided that the word cute did not apply to Logan Hill.  
  
Puppies were cute, babies were cute, but Logan on the other hand, was savage. She had always thought that she was the woman who were weak for the kind of people who looked like they just stepped off the cover of GQ magazine and onto the streets, people like Jamie, or exactly like Jamie. However this was before she set eyes upon Logan. The men like Logan had that alluring 'fuck the world' appeal that had never really drawn Abby to men until now.  
  
There was a movement under the table and something furry brushed up against Abby's leg, which caused her to shriek and jolt out of the chair. Logan threw his head back and laughed when a sleek black cat stalked from under the table and settled in Logan's lap. "That was smooth Abby," He murmured as he stroked the cat, which had begun to purr loudly as Logan's talented fingers reached all the right spots.  
  
"Mistoffelees, and before you give me that look I didn't name him. Storm did, she has a little obsession with Andrew Lloyd Webber. I must have seen The Phantom of the Opera and Starlight Express and Cats at least 5 times each" With saying this, he burst into his version of 'The Rum Tum Tugger' which surprised Abby not only that he started singing, but that it was in tune. "That was smooth" She said, mimicking his tone.  
  
"What kind of man are you Logan?" She asked, keeping her gorgeous blue eyes steady with his golden brown ones. "What do you mean?" He asked. "You know what I mean. You're this guy who knows Broadway music and sings it, but you're also this rough and tumble looking guy with 9-inch claws and murder in your eyes half the time, but THEN you turn around and give blood to someone it's so obvious that you don't like and then you just HAVE to-" "Alright, I get it," He said, interrupting her. "I'm an enigma with claws"  
  
They simply starred at each other for a moment, seeming to absorb each other. "I should be very clear about something Abby," Logan said as he set the now empty bottle on the table with a clink. "I am and always will be a man who gets what he wants, and I want you" Abby did her best to keep her eyes from going wide, but she supposed she failed when his smirk got broader. "Is that a proposition then Logan?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. "No," He said simply. "In the end, it's just the way it's going to be. If anyone needs me I'll be doing laps in the pool" He rose from the table and sent Abby a wink. All that Abby could do was stare at him as he left 


	10. Chapter Ten

Storm found Abby just as she managed to get over the shock of what Logan had told her. "Abby," Storm said, obviously worried. "I've seen Scott" "Is he sick?" Abby asked at Storm's worried look. "Yes.No.I don't know. He was talking to me" When she said nothing else, Abby tried to prompt her. "Well that's good right?" "Yeah. But Abby what he was saying didn't make any sense. He was talking about time machines and traveling through time"  
  
"Sometimes the medicine can cause small cases of deliria" Abby said soothingly and patted Storm's hand that was clutching her arm. "Maybe, but he just seemed so. I don't know. Maybe I'm just paranoid" Abby smiled reassuringly. "You care about it, it's not unusual to be worried about someone you care about when something like this has happened" Strom tried to manage a smile and left. Abby watched her leave and sighed.  
  
She pushed through the examine room doors and saw Scott look extremely interested in something on his fingernails when she walked in. "How are you feeling?" She asked when he finally decided to look at her. "Sore. Embarrassed" He admitted sheepishly. "Storm has come by to see you?" She asked and Scott nodded. "Yeah she did" Not saying anything else, Abby moved to check his charts.  
  
"It looks like you're doing good. You're body took the transplant well" He looked confused. "Transplant of what?" "Blood. You lost a lot of it in the little.well not so little.accident you had. I panicked when there weren't any matches of your type, had to get a transfusion from someone in the school" "Who?" She paused as she busied herself flipping through one of his charts that were set on the table. "Logan Hill"  
  
She could almost feel the air go stale around her. "Oh" Was all Scott said and Abby supposed that she was going to leave it at that. She didn't know what had happened between them, but she knew that she didn't want to get into it now. "You'll be able to leave in a few hours if you like, but I would rather monitor you for a while longer" As if Abby hadn't said anything, Scott asked. "Why did he do it?" His voice was soft and just a little raspy.  
  
"I don't know, you'll have to take it up with him when you get back on your feet" She patted his leg companionably. "What do you know about time travel Hudson?" He asked and Abby secretly wanted to roll her eyes. "Not a lot" There was a hanging silence in the air. "I've been thinking a lot about it lately" He said. "I've heard, Storm told me you were talking about it before" He nodded and looked at her intensely through the red-lenses of the sunglasses that Abby supposed Storm had taken to him when she went to visit.  
  
"Do you think that it's possible?" She decided to humor him. "I don't know, it might be. If it is I'd go back and do a lot of things differently" "Like what?" She shrugged a shoulder. "Like Luke Sante. Four years gone to waste" She mumbled. Scott shook his head. "No relationship, no matter how bad it seems, is ever a waste" She looked over at him and smiled. "That's very philosophical of you Mr.Summers. I think that everyone has some skeletons in their closets that they'd like to back and get rid of. So if time travel is possible then all the more power to them"  
  
"I'd go back and save Jean, sacrifice myself" She found that she wanted to look away from him, but couldn't. "Your girlfriend?" Scott smiled sadly. "She was more then that, but yeah, my girlfriend". Abby straddled the chair backwards and rested her chin on her folded hands. "I don't know the whole situation and I didn't know her, but from what I was told, she did it for you, for all of you" Scott scoffed and turned away from Abby. "I know it might be kind of hard to believe, but I know how you feel" "No you don't," He said bitterly.  
  
"Oh I don't? Then let me tell you a story Scott Summers. When I was 17 I was totally in love with a man named Tom Hunt, we were all set to get married after we graduated. I was going to be Abigail Hunt. Then one night he was coming over because I had cooked this huge dinner for him. Lamb, roasted potatoes. I had worked all day on it; I got a call from one of my girlfriends when I was checking to make everything absolutely perfect. She told me that Tom couldn't make it that night. I immediately jumped to the conclusion that he was with Erica, otherwise why would she tell me? Wouldn't he have called?  
  
"Anyway I drove down to Tom's, already to tear into him. When I knocked, no, pounded on his door, his mother answered it, tears in her eyes. I was confused but I supposed that it was no big deal. I asked if Tom were there and she immediately began balling. Confused, I asked what happened which caused her to cry harder, but his brother Joel came to the door and brought me inside. He sat me down on the couch and took my hands in his. 'Abby,' he said softly. 'Tom was at the gas station getting gas when a man with a gun walked into the station,' immediately my heart dropped in my chest. 'The man said not to turn around, thinking that it was one of his friends playing a joke on him, he turned and got his head blown off'. He said the last part harsh enough that it made me want to be sick. Anyway I know what it feels like to lose someone, and the worst part of it is, the last thought I had of Tom was. 'I hate you'."  
  
Uncontrollable tears began to roll down her soft cheeks and Scott only watched her steadily. "Well," he said as he shifted his gaze from her to his hands. "If I ever invent a way of time travel, then you can go back and change what you thought of him" Abby smiled at him the best she could and recognized that it hurt. "Tell me about Jean" Abby said and Scott let out a long sigh. "There's too much to tell," He murmured. "Okay," Abby said as she lifted herself up from the chair. "Well from what I've heard you loved her very much, and she you" He sighed a sigh, which Abby noted was choked with oncoming tears.  
  
She went to the door but turned back to him. "If you ever need to talk, if you ever want to talk," She added. "I'll be here" Scott nodded but couldn't manage to look at her. She closed the doors quietly behind her and made her mind up to get a hold of the scientist she had met the day before. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Oscar Burke was sitting behind his desk when Abby walked in. His dark auburn hair pulled away from his face in a stubby ponytail. When he heard her walk in he looked up and offered a smile, making his moss green eyes sparkle behind the black wire frame glasses that were perched on his nose. On a mental note, Abby realized that if you subtracted the glasses and added a single gold hoop earring to his right ear, he would look amazingly like a pirate. But that wasn't why she was there.  
  
"Hi Abby, what can I do for you?" She smiled at his greeting. "Hiya Oscar. I was hoping you could help me" He took off the glasses and set them carefully on the desk. "With?" He prompted. "I need books" He grinned, showing his perfect white teeth. "I'm a scientist Abby, not a mind reader, that's Charles's department. I need you to be more specific." "Books on time travel" "You mean science travel Abby, you should find books on that in the library"  
  
"No I don't mean science fiction, I mean practical application. My question is why can't people change the past?" Oscar was silent and still, only his eyes moved about his head as if searching for an answer. "Because one cannot travel into the past" He said slowly and rose from his desk, Abby close at his heels. "But what if someone could?" He didn't miss a beat. "One cannot. The thought of time travel has been reviewed many times in the Science Institute and has been rejected many times. I would know, I was on it"  
  
Abby became confused. "How could be have been on the Science Institute, they disbanded over 40 years ago" Oscar simply nodded and reached for a book on a high shelf. "I know. Here" He said as he held the book out to her. The spin hadn't even been cracked and there was a light cover of musty gray dust covering the burgundy color cover. 'Science and Practical Theories of Time Travel' was stamped across the cover in bold gold print. "Go ahead and keep it," Oscar said as she studied it. "Never really did me any good"  
  
Abby left the room and began to study the book in her hands. Her eyes went amazingly wide when she cracked open the covered and saw that the copyright date was 1921, and Oscar Burke's wallet-sized picture in the upper right corner. He looked just the same. She wanted to go back into the office and ask her questions, but just as she turned she heard the quiet slide of the lock in the door.  
  
Shaking her head she murmured. "Alright, this is a school. This is a school of mutants. You are a mutant" She looked down at the book again and that was long enough to run into Logan. "Sorry" She murmured and tried to get around him. "Don't. You're a feather weight anyway" As if to prove his point, he scooped her up into his arms and tossed her over his shoulder.  
  
She kicked at him the best she could, but he was tough as a rock, and since she had kicked her shoes off, she barely hurt him. He suddenly plopped her on her feet and she glared at him. "What is the matter with you? Do you think that you can just pick me up and carry me around like a sack of potatoes? Well let me tell you something Mr.Hill, if you think that then you have another thing coming entirely" He looked very amused until Abby clenched her fist and rammed it into Logan's stomach, gushing the air out of him.  
  
Once he recovered he glared at her momentarily before he bent down and picked up Tony's book that she had dropped. "Time travel Abby?" He asked with that same smirk on his lips again. "It's for Scott, I'm just studying things on it for him" Logan nodded and thumbed through the book. "Yeah. Heard Storm say he was trying to build a time machine" Abby nodded and took the book back when he offered it to her.  
  
"The beauty of it is though," Abby said as she opened the book and found the page that she had folded. "Is that maybe a machine isn't needed at all" Logan nodded but he wasn't really listening to her. "Y'know that's great," He said absently. "Why don't you go take it to Scott, I'm sure he'll be grateful" He seemed different, somehow stiff. "Are you alright Logan?" She asked uncertainly. "Yes" That was a lie and Abby knew it.  
  
She turned the corner but a second later she heard the slice of Logan's claws coming out of his hands like she had in the kitchen. She peeked around the corner and saw something.no, not something.someone blue, lying at Logan's feet with slashes across the chest. She wanted to go to him, but the look on his face was so fierce that a part of Abby also wanted to run the other way.  
  
Her feet won over her curiosity and she fled like a rabbit. Logan heard her retreating footsteps but that wasn't the most important thing on his mind. He picked up Mystique so wasn't dead but very hurt, and locked her in the closet. He retracted the claws and shook his head. He knew that Abby wasn't ready for the Brotherhood, the Mystique and Magneto thing would be too much for her to deal as she was still trying to deal with her own mutation.  
  
He didn't know that he was looking for her until he found himself standing outside her door, hand poised to knock. He thought about going down to the workout room, but he knocked anyway. He waited a minute and she didn't answer but he knew that she was inside, he could smell her, the subtle smell of honey and lemon gave her away.  
  
She was sitting on her bed with the book open in her lap when Logan came to the door. She looked up at the door momentarily then back down at the book. Though she was a doctor and having read almost every medical book she could in college, there were some words that she simply skipped and implied the meaning of those select words were. She couldn't, for the life of her, understand why she was mad at Logan.  
  
She supposed that since for all her life she had been able to explain everything that she was pissed off that she couldn't explain the school or the book or what the hell was happening to her. 'That's not his fault' She scolded herself. She was surprised when the thought of Logan made her giddy. The only other time she had felt like that was with Jamie when she had first gotten to know him. She suddenly jumped up from the bed as if she had been burned and grabbed something for the closet and ran into the bathroom. Once she changed she looked herself over in the mirror, she brushed her cheeks with a petal pink blush and grinned at herself.  
  
She pulled the door open just as Logan was halfway down the hall. His eyes bulged out his head when he saw Abby leaning against the doorway wearing only a sheer honey color teddy and a smile. "What's going on?" He asked and for the first time she saw that Logan was nervous. "Well," She said as she lowered her voice till it was a South African purr. She sauntered towards him and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. "You said that you wanted me, so now I'm telling you to take me"  
  
He looked down at her and grinned. "Do you know how long I've waited for a woman to say that to me?" He said with a laugh. She placed a teasing kiss on the side of his strong jaw and took his hand in hers and began to lightly pull him towards her room. "Well then let's not waste any time then huh?" She said and pulled him inside after her. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

When Abby ripped off his shirt he laughed. "Is it time for my checkup already?" He said as he cupped Abby's breast in his hand and gave it an experimenting squeeze. A small moan escaped her lips, the roughness of his hands were heaven against the smoothness of the crepe of the teddy and the sensitiveness of her skin. He replaced his hands with his mouth and Abby's went half blind.  
  
They tumbled onto the bed and she straddled Logan and looked down at him, her long hair creating a sparkling waterfall around the amazing woman that was on top of him. He seared her mouth with his and she shifted so she could undo his pants. He laughed the best he could when she whipped off his belt and held it in between her teeth like a whip. "Damn girl" He said when she expertly yanked his pants off. "If I knew you was one of the feisty ones I would have told you that I wanted you a whole lot sooner"  
  
She didn't respond but gripped the elastic of his boxers between her teeth and dragged them down to his ankles where he kicked them off. He reached up and gripped the soft material and ripped it off her lithe body. He would not have denied that he was surprised that a woman with such a slim body could have amazingly lush breasts.  
  
He shifted and had Abby under him in a flash. She left the burning in the back of her throat and carefully swallowed it so she didn't burn anything important. "Christ" He said when she attacked him with a hot kiss. It seemed as if she were glued to him and Logan didn't want to admit that their bodies fit perfectly together.  
  
She wrapped her long legs around his waist and egged him towards the heat. He smirked and slowly traveled down her lean stomach placing small kisses until he found the source of the sexual heat that was pulsing out of her. He slid his tongue into her and relished in the moan and concentrated on the taste of her. He was wrong, she tasted sweeter then she looked. She bucked against the feeling and he continued to torture her.  
  
While he tortured her with his long fingers, he found her tits and began to suck on them. She stopped him and urged him onto his knees. Aware of what she was going to do, he braced himself. Her mouth was hot and wet as she took him into her mouth and wrapped her clever tongue around his thick cock. He lost his hands in her hair and pressed her against him and moan.  
  
He was about to release when Abby pulled away and straddled him once he was on his back again. She took him into the almost burning heat and a moan escaped his lips as the pulse began to thud thickly. She was like a geyser waiting for him. He released inside her and they both went limp. She guided herself onto her side and traced a finger down the side of his face, which was beaded with sweat.  
  
"Hmm" Was all he could manage as she nuzzled his throat with her lips and he draped a heavy arm around her body and held onto her. She absorbed the heat that seemed to radiate from his body and curled around him. "So am I healthy?" He asked as he stroked a hand over her hair. "I don't know," She murmured against his skin. "We might have to do another check up" He laughed and placed a surprisingly friendly kiss on her lips. "You must give a man some time Abby" He said.  
  
Abby smiled and rolled over to her back just in time to see a cloud of inky blue smoke. "Logan?" She asked as she put a hand on his shoulder. "What was that?" He looked over and saw the last wisp of smoke disappear, but the faint smell of sulfur still hung in the air and Logan let out a growl that had Abby gawking at him. "Son of a bitch" He muttered as he grabbed for his pants and pulled them on, wincing painfully and almost limping, he did his best to run to the door. She watched him leave and decided that it would be best for her if she got dressed. She slipped into her gray sweatpants and Yankees shirt and went into the bathroom for a quick shower.  
  
There was the sound of a shouting match down the hall and Abby sighed. "Thank god I brought plenty of Aspirin" She said as she downed two of the little white tablets. There was a crash at the door but not from the fight that had broken out, but from Josie Griffin who was standing poised in the doorway. "Oh my god you slept with him" She cried and nearly pounced on Abby. Abby grinned and moved away from Josie's range which caused Josie to land on the rumpled bed.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not" Abby said and Josie stuck her tongue out at her. "Oh you are such a hussy, you can't hide those lyin' eyes" Abby laughed and Josie suddenly sat up straight with attention. "So how was he?" She asked, eyes as bright as polished emeralds. Abby rolled her eyes. "Why are you so eager to know about my sex life.wait, I just slept with him once so it really doesn't fall into my 'sex life' category"  
  
"That doesn't matter! How good was he?" She pressed on. "Fine" Abby said, throwing her hands in the air. "He was excellent, as good as I hear all the girls imagine him to be" Josie rolled over in a fit of laughter, holding her sides. "Oh hell YEAH. I always knew that Logan wouldn't be a disappointment. Kitty owes me twenty dollars" Abby raised a pale eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Josie cleared her throat and sat up from the bed. "Well I've always thought that he would be an animal in bed, because well, they can't call him 'Wolverine' for nothing, but Kitty Pryde, she thought that Logan was all talk and no delivery, so we made a twenty dollar bet, so if you could just talk to her and tell her that he was totally amazing, well then that would be great" Abby laughed and ruffled Josie's hair with her hand and sighed.  
  
"Alright kid" She said affectionately. "Look I gotta go" Josie said quickly as she gathered her skirts and jumped off the bed. "If Logan comes back he's not going to be happy that I'm here" Before Josie could leave the room Abby called her back. "Are there any mutants here who disappear into smoke?" Josie didn't miss a beat. "Sure, that's Nightcrawler, Kurt possibly one of my favorite people here, he's a sweetie. Why?" Abby shook her head. "Never mind" Josie grinned. "Alright, see ya later slut" She said and laughed when Abby threw a pillow at her head. 


	13. NOTICE

YAY A NOTICE!!!!!!!!! I LOVE NOTICES DON'T YOU? THEY'RE SO INFORMATIVE AND CUTE!! YAY!!! Yeah I know I'm psycho, but I just want to say that if you want to get a visual of any on my original chick charries in my stories then you can just email me and tell me the name of the character and the I will send the pic of which I based my character on.  
  
You can email me at rubybutterfly217@aol.com and I'll be more then happy to send you a pic.  
  
BYE! 


End file.
